Taking Over Me
by Kaiyote
Summary: Slash CW. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...I believe in you. I have to be with you to live to breathe.


**Title:** Taking Over Me   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** Chris/Wyatt(Future)   
**Summary:** Slash. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...I believe in you. I have to be with you to live to breathe.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed and Chris. Or Evanescence's song 'Taking Over Me.'   
**Warning:** Slash: Chris/Wyatt.   
**Notes:** This takes place in the episode 'Fantasy's in the Flesh.' The person who Chris is talking to is the Future Wyatt, but they are not IN the future. Little song part is at the end. The idea for the fic came from Evanescence's song 'Going Under' but the lyrics for Taking Over Me fit best with the fanfic idea. 

  
  
  
  
**Taking Over Me**   
  


  
  
Chris moaned, feeling the effects of the Dark Lighter poison already killing. He gasped, trying to focus on the images of the Charmed ones... Now he wished had hadn't helped them. Maybe he should have tried to make them listen to each other more and get them to help him, even though it **was** their job, kill the demon. Maybe then he wouldn't be lying on the ground of Gith's cave, almost dead. He couldn't worry about that now though, if he could just help the Charmed ones a little...   
  
Chris moaned again as he struggled into what you could almost call a sitting position. He moaned again, all of this was draining more of the precious energy that he didn't have to waste. Chris waited, trying to sense when the Charmed ones would have enough desire to push them into Pipers 'world' without using that much energy. Chris groaned his arms almost giving out. 'For the love of magic, please focus,' Chris though, 'I can't stay conscious for much longer.' Chris breathed out a sigh of relief as he waved his hand bringing Phoebe and Paige into Piper's 'world.'   
  
Chris moaned, as his arms collapsed from underneath him. Sending him onto the floor, hitting his injured side in the process. Chris cried out weakly, not even having enough strength to fully cry out. Chris moaned again.   
  
'I can't fall asleep...' Chris though, '......Can't......fall.....asleep....'   
  
Chris moaned again, his eyes closing, falling asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
'...'   
  
"Chris..." a voice whispered.   
  
Chris moaned, but didn't respond.   
  
"Chris, you have to get up..." the voice said again.   
  
Chris moaned, and opened his eyes. He blinked, trying to see what he was looking at, but all he could see was a blurry image of a person. He blinked again, trying to clear the familiar image of the person.   
  
'No,' Chris though, 'It can't be...It couldn't...'   
  
Chris blinked again as the person spoke, "Chris you have to get, I don't have much time... We don't have much time..."   
  
'...That voice...' Chris though, '...It sounds so much like his... But how can this be.'   
  
"...H-how are you here?" Chris asked, starring up at the person in front of him.   
  
"...I'm here because you need me, and I need you," the person said, offering a hand for Chris to take, which he did, "I can't really explain it. But I figure that they wouldn't give us that much time."   
  
Chris looked at the person in front of him, "But how? How is this possible? Where are we?"   
  
"I don't really know how at all, but I'm just glad I can see you again," the person said, fingers brushing softly against Chris's cheek, "I don't know where we are either...Can't you just be happy for once? Just glad that we're here? Together?"   
  
Chris smiled sadly, "Of course I can... Just please, don't leave. Don't leave me again. Can't you just promise me that."   
  
The person wrapped his arms around Chris, "You know I can't do that. But lets just be happy that we're here together now. Don't think about anything else but now. Don't worry about it. I can promise you that everything will be all right though."   
  
"...I don't think anything can be all right again if you're not there," Chris whispered, trying to snuggle closer to the person.   
  
"It will be, Chris, I promise you that. I'll always be there. Even if it doesn't seem like it, you'll always have me..."   
  
"And I'll always have you," Chris finished in a whisper, "Always and forever. Just like we promised each other."   
  
"Yeah," the person said, "Just like we promised each other."   
  
They stopped talking then. They didn't need to talk anymore, all they needed to do was just be comforted in each other's presence, as they used to. They didn't know how long they stood there, hugging each other, or if the place they were in even had a thing called time. All they knew was that they wanted whatever they had here to last forever, but they both knew that forever couldn't last that long.   
  
The person gasped in, he could feel himself being pulled away.   
  
"Chris," the person said, "I..."   
  
"I know..." Chris said, "I can feel it too."   
  
"Then you know that we have to leave now, don't you?" the person asked.   
  
"Yeah," Chris said, "...I just want more time. I need to be with you. I can't...I don't want this to end...I don't want you to leave me again."   
  
"Don't worry, Chris," the person said, kissing Chris softly on the lips for a second, then pulling away from the hug gently, "Remember our promise? We can never end...We'll always be together..."   
  
"And we'll always have each other..." Chris finished, "...Forever."   
  
"Can't we at least try?" Chris said, pulling the person back into the hug, "I just can't let you leave me. I can't be alone anymore."   
  
"Chris..." the person said, pulling away from the hug, but still keeping Chris's hands and his together, "It won't be long, until we meet again...But you know, if we don't leave now...maybe there might not be a forever..."   
  
Chris sighed, turning around, tears fell from his eye. He knew it was true, if he didn't leave now, they might not be able to see each other ever again...Chris felt the pull again, the pull of a reality that was all too familiar. All too familiar with out the one he loved...yet. Chris turned around, but gasped when he realized that the person wasn't there.   
  
"No!" Chris shouted, "Come back! Please!"   
  
Chris knew it was futile, there was no way the person could come back, nor could he not leave.   
  
"Don't worry, Chris, you'll be alright," a voice whispered in the room he was in, "I'll always be there, with you."   
  
Chris sighed again, tears falling down from his face, already feeling a greater pull from reality, "No...Come back...Come back... Wyatt."   
  
Chris sighed again, and let the pull from reality consume him, taking him away from his dream.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris?" Paige asked, as she saw that Chris had woken up already. She thought it was strange that he hadn't woken up after Leo had healed him, but he was almost dead when they found him. And he did get shot with a Dark Lighter Arrow.   
  
"Huh?" Chris asked.   
  
"Nothing," Paige said, "Just making sure you're really okay...Are you though?"   
  
Chris sighed, thinking back about Wyatt, "Yeah, I'm just fine."   
  
"Okay," Paige said, "I'm glad."   
  
Chris sighed as Paige walked out of the room. 'One day,' Chris thought, 'You're going to be here. And everything will be okay.'   
  
  
  
the end.   
  
_but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...  
i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then  
i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_   
  
  
  
A/N: So...I haven't really written anything ina a long time, so did you like it? I really like the characted Chris so I just had to write a fanfic about him. 


End file.
